In Memory of the Threesome
by ForeverIndebted
Summary: A tribute to the beautiful Lily, the brave Severus, and the cunning James. The story of love once loved, and unintended betrayal. A story of a love, and of a hate, that should never be forgotten. Please, read and review.
1. Discoveries

Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling, and I will respect her, always...sob

May Lily, James, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwig, Alastor, Fred, Lupin, and Tonks rest in peace...sob

Remember to remember those who are not here, love the ones that are here, have pity on the ones you hate, and love even more the ones you love.

Alone in the underbrush,

Quiet for a spell,

Thinking of a life,

No one can tell,

When out of my covering,

I hear beautiful sounds,

Making music to my ears,

Leaving me dreamy and dumbfound,

The voice of an angel,

No doubt has just spoken,

That would one day leave,

My fragile heart broken,

Peering out into the clearing,

To my heart's desire,

Is the one of my dreams,

That sets my heart of fire,

It is none other then,

Lily…

Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition.

- Alexander Smith


	2. Encounter

Encounter

The beautiful flower captures,

My interest, leading me in,

The petals so soft,

As the caress my skin,

I breathe in the aroma,

As the blossom lightly smiles,

Warming me with its gentle beams,

Of light, so wonderfully mild,

But what else do I see,

A boy, not much older then me,

I step away from his sad sight,

As he smiles, simply,

He's broad, thin, and white,

With hollow eyes, to stare,

His jet black hair, a sorry sight,

As though he never cared,

But then he did something most horrid,

Saying it almost gleefully,

He said that I was a mere witch,

And he blushed very slightly,

Fury then runs through my veins,

How could he say a thing?!

I turn away in anger,

And run away from my Severus to be…


	3. Misconception

Misconception

My expectations were not right,

It went completely wrong,

I now, I'll face the wrath of my pain,

That was supposed to be a song,

In deception, and in misery,

I get out from my hiding place,

And face the battle of my words,

Along with my disgrace,

Lily, I thought, could be my friend,

And so be it, if she's not,

But living without her gives me pain,

And to have it, I'd rather not,

Lily is my only sun,

And without her, I am lost,

She could have helped me in my misery,

But as of now, she chooses not,

But soon enough, I'll make her see,

But by force, but by love,

Just how great she really is,

That she was heaven-sent, from above,

Lily,

You'll soon see…

Love is patient and kind; it is not jealous or conceited or proud...Meanwhile, these three remain: faith, hope, and love; and the greatest of these is love.

-Jesus

1st Corinthians, versus 4 and 13

(sorry if this offends anyone...)


	4. Fury

Fury

As I sit, with pain, on the ground,

I ball up my fists in madness,

Nothing can be compared,

To this terrible, unbreakable sadness,

I can't be a witch,

It isn't logically true,

But there are those odd occurrences,

When nothing is there but odd poofs of clues,

Mysteries made undseemingly,

Then you find the proof you need,

Finding answers sometimes leads to the impossible,

So you have to trust, and be agreed,

Maybe Severus was right,

Maybe I am a witch,

But for now, I'll stay in fury,

Until I find a glitch…


	5. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

She said she would be here,

She'd meet me here in fright,

I'd tell her all the things we'd learn,

Through cloaked day, and starry night,

Alas, the night is closing in,

I lay down, and peer at the night sky,

We aren't promised a next time,

So we must always be able to fly,

The bushes rustle from her appearance,

She looks flustered all over,

She quietly sits down,

And cocks her head to her shoulder,

At long, long last,

She finally speaks,

She tells me she believes me,

And I feel color in my cheeks,

She tells me she's sorry,

And shows a tiny smile,

Forming at her lips,

But for me, it lasts a mile,

Lily's finally seeing the truth,

Just as she should,

She's understanding my pleading,

Like I knew she could…


	6. Learning

Learning

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry that I didn't update in forever! I was SOO busy! I hope I didn't lose you all! This is for you:)**

-:-

I forgave him, and he still cares,

I'm happy for it, too,

Though I may not be perfect,

He stayed there, and was true,

I told him I forgave him,

And so his lessons began,

He told me of the wizards to meet,

And what would be banned,

He told me of the good,

And, comparingly, the bad,

He told me of a very bad man,

And how he went really mad,

He was still alive, as it seemed,

And there was no way he was going to be ceased,

He would, forever, stay this way,

And we would never live in peace,

And so becomes the story,

The sad and sorrowful tale,

Of how he lived his life,

And made his life fail,

Forever…

-:-

**There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the length. I wrote it in about three minutes...hehe...hope it satisfied you for the time being:)**


	7. Teacher

Teacher

**Disclaimer: YOU GET IT! READ THE POEM! GARSH! XD**

**A/N: Hope this is satisfying to the soul! Love it! You know you want to! XD **

Everything is so perfect,

She made me feel okay,

And now she'll make things so perfect,

Each and every passing day,

I told her of the good,

And the bad all the same,

And she took it all so seriously,

As though it would never turn into a horrible game,

But she was so, so wrong,

Because she would one day die in grief,

She would die in pain and misery,

And I would never again trust those beliefs,

I told her of astronomy,

And spell casting, all the same,

I told her of the dark arts,

And Quidditch, the wizard game,

She seems to amused,

As if things will always be alright,

But little does she know,

That her spirit will take a flight,

She'll die by evil's hand,

And never will she know,

That I was a part of that misery,

While she stood in the open, and glowed,

She took it in, all the same,

And became entranced by the thought,

Of the upbringing of herself,

And the magic that would be brought,

She'll never know,

And never be,

The only world,

That she is to me,

She will die,

And leave me alone, here…

**A/N: There ya go! I think that I should have at least two more chapters, up, 2night!**

**Toodles! ;) **


	8. Spies

Spies

**Disclaimer: Okay, okay! I'll say it...-sighs overdramatically- I love J.K. Rowling...but I don't own anything of hers...-sobs- **

I thought of the world,

As a simple sphere,

Little did I know,

Of the magic that was to appear,

I thought that I was all by myself,

But now, I have no need to fear,

I will never be the odd one out,

I will be the wonderful witches there,

But little did I know,

That our secret was not secure,

For Tuney came out of hiding,

And accused me, in fear,

Then, without warning,

A branch fell upon her head,

Almost like…Magic…

And the thing that filled me with dread,

I turned to Sev,

And accused him of hurting her,

Though he denied it,

I knew, by the look of her,

Yet again, he messed up,

And he made the wrong choice,

He hurt Tuney,

Without using fists, nor voice,

I stormed off with Tuney,

Mad as ever,

Never will he know,

How he hurt me, forever,

He said he was my friend,

But he lied right to my face,

And I walked home with Tuney,

Who looked as though she would need a brace,

He hurt me terribly,

And I would never forgive,

What he did to me,

Was something that would never be overlived…


	9. Again

Again

**Disclaimer: Not saying it again...if you really want to hurt me, this much, go to previous chapters...-sobs-**

Not again,

It's not what I wanted,

She took away my joy,

Now I'm just a liar to her,

A very, very bad boy,

I feel like a little child,

Without his toy at Christmas,

And now I'll never have it, again,

And she'll side with other men,

I feel like a terrible git,

And though I know I am,

I know that I did nothing wrong,

And I feel like I'm a stubborn ram,

She'll never see my world,

And she'll never feel my pain,

She'll live in a world without agony,

And she'll live in total vain,

But then again, I can't hate her at all,

She's too beautiful to do so,

I can't force her to do anything at all,

I'll never make her come or go,

Though I know she's never coming,

I'll still hope for the best,

I'll hope that she'll forgive me, again,

And she'll stray away from the rest,

And she'll be mine…

**A/N: Well, that's all I have, for now, but it's not like it will take too much longer to get another chapter, or two up, tonight! XD Love you all:)**


	10. Reflection

Reflection

Disclaimer: ...(silence) I'm NOT saying it! FINE! I LOVE JK ROWLING, BUT I CAN'T OWN ANYTHING! (sobs) there! ... 

Sorry about not updating in forever. It's my fault. :) I hope you like this! lalababee gets this one dedicated to her, because she is an awesome reviewer, and she beta'ed this! Thanks, and hope you enjoy the captivating tale of a beauty, a man cast away, and the power that kept them apart. :) 

Well…Sev was right,

I'm a witch, and forever I'll be,

That I could understand, from Sev,

But what he did, it's not true, _certainly_,

I think about what he did to me,

Each and every night that I care,

Yet somehow I really can't be forgiving,

Even though he's in despair,

I think about how bad it hurt,

Even when he denied it,

I think about how Tuney cried,

And never could I live out the lie of it,

He hurt her, that was that,

And what was I to do,

Sit and tell him that it was all a mistake,

Even though he was magical, too,

I couldn't believe it, and never would,

He'd use me, forever more,

And never would I understand people like him,

So I would never ask for more,

He was good, in his own way,

He deserved people that he could understand,

Not some foolish, snobby girl,

That would treat him like a reprimand,

But then I realized something,

That I hadn't before,

He was just like me, in a way,

And he was treated bad, forever more,

I was always teased for smarts,

Never praised by anyone at all,

And Sev was the same, in a way,

And he was never, ever enthralled,

But then I showed him friendship,

And he took it far, to a degree,

And swept me away, off my feet,

Unexpectedly,

I realized then,

That I was being silly and wrong,

He was just like me,

He was looking for his own love song,

And I should care…


	11. Different

Different

-:-

Disclaimer: I am tired of disclaimers... (sigh) okay, sorry...I don't own anything...

Okay, another long wait, but I promise you will like it. :)

-:-

I was such a fool,

I cried throughout the night,

I ruined my chance of a friendship,

And it wasn't something to fight,

I was guessing it was the end,

I was a loner, at first sight,

And I couldn't ever be happy,

Try as I might,

Being me wasn't easy,

I was different from the rest,

I was always the worst,

And I'd never be the best,

I was always a loser,

Never had a friend to call my own,

I'd never feel the caring embrace, again,

Of the kindness that Lily had shown,

Hogwarts would be a disaster,

And I'd be the same as I was, here,

Never having a _Sickle_to call my own,

And I'd be hiding in fear,

Lily could have her friends,

I could move on, without her here,

She'd never have to live with me,

She'd always have her cheer,

And I'd move on…

-:-

Okay...it was short, but it was clear, and to the point, with a lot of easy-to-understand type stanzas. I hope it was good, for now. :)


	12. Hate

Hate

Disclaimer: ...nope! I'm on strike...darn...I'd get kicked off, or something...(sigh), okay...I own NOTHING! (sobs)

Well...yeah. This one is longer. :)

-:-

It was very unexpected,

I never meant any harm,

I did nothing wrong,

I only used my proper charm,

Tuney was furious,

She wasn't the same as me,

So she was mad at me forever,

For she would never be,

She was still a muggle,

Not a witch, like me,

And I got all of the credit,

So she blamed it on me,

He, meaning Dumbledore,

For he told her no, and so,

She was mad at me, too,

All the way from her head to her toes,

She yelled at me for this,

And never liked me, again,

She treated me like an unwanted stranger,

And a goose compared to a hen,

I read her letter of rejection,

And she hated me even more so,

Never would I deny it,

But I felt the right to know,

I helped her send _her_ letter,

So I should get to see,

Just how much she meant to magic,

And how stunning they thought she'd be,

I would never get over this tragedy,

Forever I'd be in pain,

My own sister _hated_me,

And she, herself, was vain,

So I'd never live…

-:-

Yay! I loved this one. I think I did good! For whatever reason, I can always do Sev better then Lily...it's really weird...hmm...


	13. Departure

Departure

Disclaimer: (sigh) This is torture...(sigh/sob) I don't own anything...(sobs)

Yay! Two chapters on New Years Eve! Yay! ;D

-:-

Well, here I was,

At the train station, was where,

I was going off to Hogwarts,

Where people still wouldn't care,

I saw Lily,

In the corner of my eye,

She was looking at me, puzzled,

As though I were a fox, so sly,

I took a peek at her face,

And she, immediately turned away,

Flustered, as it seemed,

By my disarray,

Her sister came to her,

And shouted in her face,

I would have given anything,

To smack her, in Lily's place,

I held my calmness,

However hard it was,

She would eventually see,

That I was for her, because,

If I showed her I didn't do it,

There was still a bit of hope,

That she would take me back,

And she'd be my saving rope,

Forever I'd be indebted,

Even if she said that she cared,

I'd always be her sunshine…

And the foolishness she'd bear,

Then again, she'd probably never take me back,

She'd find a different friend,

And the chaos of my past,

Would never come to an end,

I'd never live…

-:-

Well...entertainment is good. In return, how about some reviews? (hint, hint:D) All you do is... a.) Press the button, b.) Type, and c.) Press the send button! I will get a message in my inbox, and that will be that! Is it that hard? I think not. Review! Now! ;D


	14. Train

Train

Disclaimer: Never! You can't force it out of me! Fine...me no own notin'. There...that's close enough...hmph...

THREE chapters, all in one night! I am SO good! Yay-uh!

-:-

The compartments were full,

So I took one of the few ones left,

I sat in the seat,

As, by the train, my hair got swept,

I buried my face,

From the boys who were already there,

As they snickered and sneered,

At the smallest things, like my hair,

Then Sev came along,

And sat next to me,

And made me, forever,

Be happy with glee,

I hid my happiness,

And, instead, showed my hate,

Saving myself from the misery,

And my sad, sorrowful fate,

People would think I'm terrible,

And make fun of me every day,

Not because of Severus,

I was odd in my own way,

Sev said he was sorry again,

And I gave in, in despair,

Not that I was mad,

Just that he showed cared,

And I showed it to him, back,

Even though I knew not,

Yet I went against my instincts,

And never found myself distraught,

We talked a while in the chaos,

And eventually we stopped,

People were listening in on us,

And making fun of us, on the spot,

And I thought that Sev was bad, before,

But now, I knew not,

I knew that evil was right in front of me,

And to Sev, it was deliberately brought,

I walked away in fury,

And invited Sev, behind,

Never would I ever know,

How I would, one day, find the boys kind,

Evil was now afoot…

-:-

Yay! Romance is in the air! "Caaaaaaan you feel the loooove, tonight!?" XD Lol, sorry...I was babysitting, and they were watching Lion King! XD Not MY fault, I swear! It was on, when I got there! XD


	15. Enemies

Enemies

Disclaimer: ...

Ha! That's...what, four chapters? Booya!

-:-

Enemies at once, and forever and ever,

And though greedy I must be,

These foes of mine are not to mess with,

For when they're seen, I run and flee,

So I did the same thing, now,

Except I was chasing Lily along,

And now she was furious,

With the boys who gave her that dark song,

First James, that stupid, stupid boy,

He had a bone to pick with me,

I'm sure he wanted Lily for his own,

And didn't care if I agreed,

Then Sirius, that foul git,

He never cared about another,

He hardly even cared about his friends,

That over, he so greatly hovered,

Then there was Remus,

That smart-allek, that he was,

He did nothing but study,

He deserved better then that group of skuzz,

Lastly, there was Peter,

That sad and sorry sight,

He followed along to barely pass grades,

And always put up with their picking of fights,

Hate now filled my mind,

And I stared back at them in it,

They just snickered in amusement,

And I wanted to have a raging fit,

They burst out laughing,

And I could feel rage in my cheeks,

Rage, all in all,

That could last for weeks and weeks,

I ran to Lily,

Who had found the only compartment left,

She stomped in and sat down,

And, from the looks of it, she wept,

She turned to face me,

And confessed herself as no better then I,

And what really hurt me inside,

Was that _I_was the one that cried,

And she was the one to comfort me,

The one to ease my pain,

And I felt like a fool,

And I felt like _I_was the one in vain,

And I would never be, again…

-:-

**Ooh! A long one! Yes! I hope this is a good chapter for leaving off. Time to have some fun on the computer, for me! A girl has fun, after all! I wouldn't like to work all day, either! Would you agree with me? I think so! Well, I MIGHT get one more chapter for my other story, "Midnight Forever", up, and maybe one or two more chapters for this one! Well...that's about it, if this is the last chapter that I will be writing for this year. Everyone, have a WONDERFUL New Year! I can't wait to see what another year of writing, for ALL of you, will do to the fans, as well as the writers. Again, have a wonderful New Year! I know I will try to, just as much as the rest of you!**

**(; Toodles! ;)**


	16. Haters

Haters

-:-

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry about the low update! I feel terrible about that! Really, I do! I will try and get as many chapters as I can up tonight! I am so, so, SO sorry! I have been far too busy! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I hope this makes up for it! 

-:-

He followed me into the train,

And there I sat and wept,

For the sister that no longer loved me,

And for how well Severus made me fret,

He sent the letter to them,

So that Tuney could soon see,

Just how much they didn't want her,

And how much they adored me,

But they did not hate her, at the least,

They just couldn't use her for herself,

She was like a childhood book I had,

That had been neglected on my shelf,

She was still here, though,

But planned for this, she was not,

That was just the way things were,

And this was the way she would be taught,

But hen those brutes had to follow,

The gang of two was far enough,

We'd done no harm to them, at the very least,

Yet they had to act all dumb and tough,

So again I moved away from them,

And Severus followed suit,

I had hoped for this, of course,

And he was like a snake entranced by a lute,

Those fowl gits that they were,

That stupid Potter boy and his friend,

Of how I would soon learn too much,

And dread the too-early end,

If only I knew…

-:-

**Author's Note:**Well...yeah. I should have at least two more chapters up by tonight! I hope that you guys don't hate me and think that I am a lazy-butt! I have honestly been working my tail off! I have had acting projects, school projects, musical instruments, too many homework assignments, and far too many other things! I am SO sorry! I hope you don't hate me! SORRY! WAHHH!


	17. Sorting

Sorting

-:-

**Author's Note:** Two! Yay!

-:-

Sorting was here for us both,

And though I didn't say a word,

Somehow I knew that things would be bad,

And not the way that they should,

Lily got into Gryffindor,

And though I wish it wasn't true,

I would have given up my place in Slytherin,

So I could see her safe through and through,

Sitting down at the House table was grief,

And congratulations were nothing to me,

Though I knew that this was my place,

It's not where I wanted to be,

Lily would just die there,

She deserved better than this,

She would have to deal with that gang every day,

And I could do nothing to the twits,

I hoped that she would be okay,

Even though I knew it was not true,

Through and through I figured out,

The power of them would still and always pursue,

How I wish I was right… 

-:-

**Author's Note:** REVIEWS! I NEED THEM! 


	18. Conflicts

Conflicts 

**Author's Note:** And three. :)  


Would he not see it my way?

Would he believe that this was alright?

When, without the strong bond within us,

Him, I would be without,

Him and his stupid friends,

Were so cruel to one and all,

And, though I wouldn't admit it,

James was probably worse than them all,

But all the same, couldn't he see,

That he was making a big mistake,

He was no better than he was before,

Except now he had risks to take,

He chose Mulciber over me,

And that Avery boy was queer,

I couldn't see how he treasured them,

When he could barely treasure the ones he feared,

Though he argued with me it was better,

Than hanging out with James instead,

I defended James as though he were mine,

Thoughts of guilt swarming in my head,

His filthy roach friends,

Had no right in their same way,

There was no harm being done,

When Lupin was sick and away,

But the friend he called his own,

Caused poor Mary to be in fear,

My own best friend was frightened,

While his insignificant friends sneered,

So really what was better?

His hate-filled friends or mine,

Which group of friends was innocent?

And group was pulling the crimes,

How I pitied poor Sev…

**Author's Note: **More is coming! :) 


	19. Friends

Friends

**Author's Note:** Woot! Four for this night! Yay! 

What I thought was a petty argument,

Turned out to be about my friends,

I soon found out that this battle,

Would have no beginning or end,

She could talk about Avery,

And Mulciber, the good joker that he was,

When all her friends like Potter,

Were nothing bad, just because,

She somehow fancied them,

And, in their own little way,

They got by with the strangest of things,

Each and every passing day,

That Lupin was an odd fellow, after all,

He had no notion of the kind,

To go sneak off every night,

And then never get behind,

I knew I had my suspicions about him,

And not a week ago they were proved true,

Potter supposedly "saved" me from him,

When it was Lupin I was about to pursue,

I found out his dirty secret,

But I wasn't allowed to tell,

If only it could have been Lily to know,

Oh, how their reputation would have failed,

And this mess wouldn't have happened…

**Author's Note:** Okay, happy, now? ... Thought so! HA!


	20. Mudblood

Mudblood

**Author's Note:** Five for the night. Love me...NOW! XD

I suppose that I could be his friend,

Though his friends I might dislike,

After all, we were still just children,

Though his friends acted like complete tikes,

When out of nowhere, there he came,

Severus came out into the light,

But then the unforgivable again occurred,

And Sev got into yet another fight,

Potter and his stupid friends,

Thought a game with Sev would be fun,

So they tortured him to pieces,

So that he could not run,

And all I did was try to help,

His poor, miserable sight,

Severus was up against the four of them, now,

And he would soon lost the fight,

I simply walked up and told them to stop,

And what did Sev do?

He called me a horrid Mudblood,

Through his humiliation through and through,

How dare he should say such a thing,

When I thought that we were friends,

I thought our friendship was forever,

Never having any end,

But, oh, how I wished I was wrong…

**Author's Note:** Love me? Hate me? OF COURSE YOU LOVE ME! XD


	21. Humility

Humility

**Author's Note:** Six! Woot! I'm on a ROLL!

I only cameout of class,

Ready to be a bird set free,

When out of nowhere they came,

To come have a joke about me,

They lifted me into the air,

And what I sorry sight I was to see,

If only they would leave me alone,

To my peace and tranquility,

But they had to have their fun with me,

The horrible, dirty brutes,

I heard their laughing, through and throughout,

And for Potter did they root,

Then Lily came along,

The poor girl was a worried sight,

She was only trying to help me,

And stop them from picking their fight,

But I wanted to protect her,

And I didn't ward her off she'd stay,

So I called her a Mudblood,

Hoping to chase her away,

And it did work as I had hoped,

But not in the way I had planned,

You see, she took it so seriously,

She thought I meant to reprimand,

But I didn't, you see, of course not,

I was only trying to keep her away,

From the Potter gang that was there to taunt,

Me each passing day,

But it only made things worse…

**Author's Note:** Seven will be coming shortly. :)


	22. Camping

Camping

**Author's Note:** Seven! Ooooooooooh yeah!

I guess Mary was right,

He stayed out her to wait,

Right in front of the portrait,

That held Griffyndor's gate,

Saying that he was sorry,

Helped me no more,

I wanted nothing else to do with him,

After he gave me my forever-lasting sore,

After all that he ever did for me,

He had to make this vow,

To call me the worst ever thing in this world,

But something made me wonder, how?

If we were forever to be friends,

Never to be hurt,

Then how could be possibly do this to me,

And treat me as though I was dirt?

What he said was unforgivable,

And this, I would never forget,

He would have to deal with his pain,

For his joy, he would never get,

He hurt me so much, I thought to myself,

And soon, inside I began to weep,

How could he hurt me so vainly like this,

Just like his "friendly" creeps,

I told him to go away,

And, instead what did he do?

He of course had to try and reason with me,

As though he cared, through and through,

Deep in my heart, I knew he was right,

He was sorry for what he did,

And even though I knew that forgive, I should,

I told his that he was just a fool-kid,

But he was soon to be much, much more…

**Author's Note:** Eight's coming! I promise! XD


	23. Apology

Apology

**Author's Note:** Eight! Yay! Yay! Yay!

An apology was all I tried to say,

Yet she threw it back into my face,

Saying my friends were "Death Eater friends",

Was what I had to embrace,

Nothing but anger came off her,

And I knew that she was wrong,

Coming off of her was nothing,

Was the same tragic, dark song,

I knew it was a mistake,

So I told her that, myself, instead,

Or at least I would have,

If denied not my head,

Something in the back of it,

Told me that she was partly right,

I was soon to be destined for evil,

And for darkness would I fight,

So I told her what I said before,

That I was sorry for her and myself,

But yet again she denied it,

Like anyone would for their own self,

As much as I hated to admit it,

She was, in a way, right,

But the intention would not be bad,

The lies would truly be white,

For brave was what I would be,

I would stand up to evil, itself,

But only for purposes of revenge,

I would be disguised as evil, too, myself,

But only for love…

**Author's Note:** Nine is coming!


	24. Plot

Plot

**Author's Note:** Ni-ine! Ni-ine! I got ni-ine! Yay!  


How I hated what he had done,

Was never taken away,

So I did what he displeased,

And, in my hands, he was a mere ball of clay,

I could make him weep too easily,

Yet pity for him, I had,

Even though James dispised him,

To see me upset made me sad,

My beloved James was here,

And a happy life we lead,

But never did I expect,

To hear about of threat of us being dead,

Severus probably planned it,

To hurt my love and me,

To lash out and lunge towards us,

Full of hunger, power, and insanity,

So who was it that helps him,

For this I would never know,

For death would soon take me over,

And would barely have my row,

Little did I know,

That him planning it was not true,

And during all that time of worry,

He was stuck to my survival like glue,

Poor Harry was such a young child,

He was my only son,

He had to live through this torture,

And see the deaths of every last one,

For me, this would soon end…

**Author's Note:** Ten's coming! Ten's coming! Ten's really, really coming! Lol. Sorry, I'm a bit too excited...or maybe I need to stop eating so much sugar...XD 


	25. Pleading

Pleading

**Author's Note:** Love me! You know you want to! :D  


Pleading was what I did,

With not Voldemort, but Dumbledore, too,

The prophecy couldn't be right,

But then again, if not, then who?

Trelawney couldn't be right,

My poor Lily couldn't be,

Lily couldn't possibly overpower him,

For she was so careless and free,

She must not be killed by him,

For a cause that was not at all,

For Lily couldn't be greater than him,

For who could be greater than the evilest of all?

Not to say that liked him at the very least,

For my intention was never that,

I found Voldemort as foul,

Of that of a spitting cat,

Yet I could not let her be killed,

She was the wholeness of my life,

And if she died without knowing,

That she deserved to be my wife,

Then destined was I,

For the Heaven that she went to,

Even though deep in my heart,

I knew I could make it through,

So I asked Dumbledore for help,

And what did he do?

He told me that he was disgusted,

That I would not beg for her others to live, too,

Though nothing ever did come true…

**Author's Note:** I don't know about more...we'll see... :) 


	26. Dead

Dead

**Author's Note: I am an ass. I know that. I am so sorry, and you can hate me as much as you want. I just had to get that out because it's true.**

**But here's the update. I feel just wonderful, so make my day, and review. :**

Dead

So I was wrong; I admit it,

And now I can't make amends,

I'm stuck in this time with darkness,

That never seems to end,

I tried my best, I admit,

My boys are first in line,

And when he came into the room,

The only life left wasn't mine,

He stalked me like I was prey,

And I almost cried in fear,

But I couldn't, and I wouldn't,

Until I died, I would stay here,

I fought for his life,

And fought hard, I did,

But instead of getting my life as well,

The life flew from my closed lids,

Harry was now safe,

And this deed was done,

The only thing that I could do,

Was hope that this war would be won,

And, as I watched from above,

Seeing my son kill him with one hit,

I knew that this was only the beginning,

He'd fact much more that I couldn't miss,

I'd see him win this…

**Author's Note: This might get published. Review, and there's a chance that you will get mentioned. Review. Now.**


End file.
